


spring - time skip drabbles

by anxietyblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I'm so proud of the boys, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxietyblues/pseuds/anxietyblues
Summary: a collection of time skip drabbles!
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 18





	spring - time skip drabbles

"Tobio, enough!" you called once more,crossing your arms in front of your chest as you gazed at the raven haired man holding a ball, ready to serve. He looked at you and the ball back and forth before pouting, raising his index finger to plead.

You sighed and nodded. It was useless to stop him anyways.

It has been two years now but you never get used to his form when he was holding a ball. It was his form and the concentration in his eyes that made you realize how much of a different person he was in court. Taking one big breath, he threw the ball and jumped, hitting the ball with so much power it might as well have been a spike.

Your eyes fly towards the ball and the moment it hits the end line, you felt pride swell up in your chest. If he was in an actual game, that serve would be a service ace. As expected of him.

"I'm sorry for making you wait," Kageyama pants as he runs towards you.

"That was a great serve." you smiled, handing him a towel before heading to the bench. "Go take your shower, I'll wait here."

"Kageyama-kun is just fixing his bag. I assure you he'll be out soon." Ushijima states behind you. 

You turn around and nod. "Are you nervous too, Ushijima-kun? It'll be your first match with Sakusa-kun as pros."

"Instead of nervous, I'm looking forward to it." Ushijima replies. "I'm sure Kageyama-kun feels this as well. Please make sure he sleeps tonight."

You snorted at Ushijima's joke and looked at him in disbelief. He gave you a grin before bowing goodbye.

"How was school today?" Kageyama asked, placing his arm over your shoulder as the two of you exited the gym. 

You nodded excitedly and pressed yourself closer to his side. "The presentation went great and my professor told me I can start working on my thesis right away."

"Proud of you." Kageyama smiled, placing a quick kiss on your forehead. "Thank god I'm not in college, I can't imagine myself working on a thesis."

"Well, you have bigger things to worry about," you mused, entering the car once Kageyama opened the door for you. As he entered on the driver's side you wait for him to settle before continuing. "Are you worried about Hinata-kun?"

"Worry? Why would I?"

"I mean its your first time playing in an official match again and I know he's your best friend. It must be worrying to know you'll beat him tomorrow."

Kageyama laughed and shook his head. "You're that sure I can beat him?"

"I just saw that serve you did, Tobio. I'm worried the whole game would end with your service aces alone."

"Okay, now you're exaggerating a little too much." He laughed, taking one of his hands of the wheel to hold yours. "You'll be there tomorrow right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."


End file.
